Lydia Fic
by zstonerock
Summary: Lydia is comforted by Stiles after the event of Venomous. It's not too good... I'm sorry D:
1. Don't Leave Me

Don't Leave Me – Lydia fic.

"Don't just stare at me slack-jawed! What the Hell is going on around here?" Lydia's voice is filled with desperation, like a child who can't even tell which way is up anymore. Tears run down her face. So much for not wanting anyone to see her cry.

Stiles is the first to speak, "Lydia, I-I'll explain everything right now."  
"Stiles I don't-"  
"Shut up Scott. You haven't been much help tonight, so don't even try to act like you know what's best for Lydia." He moves to the strawberry blonde's side and embraces her against his chest, pushing a lock of hair from her face. "I won't leave you this time Lydia, I promise. First thing in the morning we can-"  
"No, you're letting me in on the situation right now. Well, as soon as you drive me home that is, I'm not setting another foot inside Scott's house."

"Fine by me," Scott says huffily. Stiles shoots him a death glare he thought Derek only capable of. "Let me take you home Allison." They make their departure leaving only Derek, Lydia, and Stiles standing outside Scott's house.

It seems to Stiles that Derek is wearing an almost-apologetic face, "Lydia. Sorry for, well you'll know soon enough..."

Stiles holds the door to Lydia's living room open for her, keeping one hand just on her elbow as she leads him upstairs. To her bedroom he realizes, he'd never take advantage of her like this though. Lydia sits on the edge of her bed, fighting tears to look strong like always. "Well, are you going to stand there or are you going to explain why we just almost got 'burglarized', and why Allison did-whatever she did-to that Erica chick?"

_Here goes nothing_. He sits next to Lydia and dares take her hand in his. With a deep breath and trying his best not to sound hysterical Stiles explains all about werewolves, the Kanima, the Argents (wishing Allison had been there to go into her own family's details), and why Allison paralyzed Erica. All the while as he spoke Lydia said nothing. She just sat next to him, eyes growing wider, and grip growing tighter on his hand. "So, um, any questions then?" Stiles asks, knowing his explanation was all over the place and a lot to take in at once.  
"No," Lydia just looks completely frazzled at this influx of supernatural information, "not yet anyway."

"Uh, do you want me to call your mom and go then or..?" Stiles is afraid to leave her alone, the immediate danger being over but even left alone Lydia was in danger. From her own mind.

"Don't!" And she gripped Stiles' arm as if he were her only comfort, maybe he was.

"I'm not going anywhere Lydia, even if you wanted me to." He gently tugs his arm free and wraps it around her back, trying to comfort her. A great feat for someone who has to process all the information he's just thrown at her.

Lydia felt guilty waking up hours later. Somehow she and Stiles had ended up falling asleep on her bed. Lydia hadn't slept so well in weeks as she had nuzzled into the side of this lovesick boy. It wasn't right to lead him on, especially after what happened with Jackson. She laid a kiss on his cheek and a broad smile spread across his face. _I should let him sleep,_ is the excuse she gave herself to remain at his side. The real reason though was that she was afraid Stiles would leave if he woke up. He'd realize just how much baggage she had and leave her just like Jackson did. _Jackson!_ It was so easy to forget about everyone else when she curled into this boy, this only complicated things.

Then again, how much more complicated could things be than having been almost killed by a pack of werewolves who doubled as her classmates? It was this thought that allowed Lydia to cuddle back into Stiles' side and fall asleep again.


	2. Conflicted

Lydia 2: Conflicted

Lydia woke up for the second time, this time slender beams of sunlight were stealing up the the bed though. If Stiles had woken up, he hadn't moved, and he was still there. She props herself upright on an elbow and brushes one long section of strawberry blonde hair from her face.

Stiles stirs awake next to her, and Lydia self-consciously removes the leg she had splayed over his. "Morning beautiful, you look better somehow." Even with the mascara and eyeshadow streaked down her pale cheeks Lydia was radiant.

"I _feel_ better too. It isn't everyday you find out the kind of things you told me last night, and people think I'm the crazy one."

"Well _I_ think you're the pretty, smart-" And here came the well-timed vibrating of Stiles' cellphone, "It's my dad, apparently the twelfth time he's called since yesterday too. Great."

"You can go Stiles, I really will be okay."  
"I said I'd be here for you, and I plan to be."  
"And you have been, all night. I'm not sure how I'd convince my parents to let you move in." And for the first time in weeks Lydia gave one of her beautiful laughs.

"Maybe I should go then, If I explain how I was comforting a friend my dad might let me come back later. If not, I'll still come back." Stiles says with a sly grin that Lydia had never knew how happy it made her to see until now.

"I'll walk you out then."

Lydia manages to make it downstairs with her overnight guest in two without running into either of her parents, she knew that at least her mother would've checked on her last night so this feat was in vain. "Thanks again for staying with me, and explaining everything. Oh! And for stopping Derek and his pack from, you know, trying to murder me and all." Again she chuckles softly, as if this sort of thing happened to her daily. It sure beat running the woods naked though.

Stiles would replay this moment over and over in his head for hours. Lydia leans into him with one hand resting on his waist and leaves a kiss on his cheek. Of course this leaves the teen's face painted red, and renders him almost incapable of speech. "I'll see you later tonight then?"  
"Y-yeah a-anytime Lydia."

"Buh-bye Stiles."

Stiles drives home with the smile never leaving face, and loses track on how long his father lectures him, it wraps up with him saying how proud he is to have raised a kid who cares so much for his friends.

Lydia on the other hand heads back upstairs, fighting back conflicting feelings. How could she have let herself get so cozy with Stiles when things with Jackson were just seeming to get back on track. Even if he was a scaly lizard monster, he was _her_ scaly lizard monster. Here she was though having these feelings for Stiles too.

It donned on her the best way to decide matters of the heart, a pro-con list. Filling two sheets of paper, Stiles had a full pro-section and no cons. While Jackson had several in his con-side; anger problems, how he had hurt her, being a lizard monster. It should have made things clear but Lydia was still torn. She has history with Jackson, but Stiles was sweeter than she could have imagined.

"Ughhh!" And she let herself fall back into bed, where she could still smell Stiles there.


End file.
